Talk:Tribe Ideas/@comment-71.38.7.123-20181017012239
AHA!!!! NEW TRIBE, THE BLIZZARDWINGS! The BlizzardWings: Description: White or light silver scaled dragons with any red, crimson, orange, sandstone orange, yellow, gold, green, jade green, light green, florescent green, sea blue, sky blue, aqua, teel, indigo, lavender, brown, light brown, silver, black, pink, magenta, or gray scales accompanying the white or light silver scales. Example: A BlizzardWing may have a black shade accompanying the white scales. Those black scales would appear at the edge of the wing, feet, horns, tail tip, underbelly, and spikes. Their color also appears in their frost weapon. All BlizzardWings have pitch black claws. Blizzardwing eyes are all the same color, a florescent green. They have HUGE wings and very, very, very, strong bodies for flying through blizzards. Their spikes on their back are different. The spikes are ridged and always give off a cold mist. The spikes are diamond shaped at the halfway tip, and are always clear with a tint of their color(not the white). Their eyes and wings glow, along with their spikes. They have two main horns, and two pairs of smaller horns on the sides of their jaw. They have spiky brow horns, along with horns on the tip of their jaw and more under their eyes. Their wings are translucent with their color on the tips. Their heads are aerodynamic. Abilities: Can breathe out a gas that will slow a Dragon down, which is their extra color. Can summon snowstorms or avalanches, Can discharge their spikes to release huge freezing amounts of icy air, Can easily fly through harsh winds. Also, they can flash their spikes. Only few BlizzardWings will have arouras circling them. Royalty: King Avalanche, Queen Frostrunner, Princess iceberg, Princess Wave, Prince Atlas, Prince Moonfrost, Prince Walrus. Royalty will have glowing throats and bluish silver eyes. History: Since they live off of Pyrriha, an island on the IceWing coast, They are a bit unsecure. Their island has a huge inactive volcano, and lots of forests that they can hide in. Once in awhile, they will see an IceWing flying overhead. Those IceWings are sent into a prison where they stay for the rest of their life. Their ninth queen went insane, and much of the tribe fled. A brave commoner killed the queen, and was made king. That's how they got the kings. Society: BlizzardWings are highly social, and will commonly slide down hills or go adventuring. They are organized into ranks, the highest being royalty, then semi-royalty, then the blacksmiths and priests, then the medics and scientists, then the workers/constructors, then the traders, then commoners, then slaves, then prisoners, then the BlizzardWings that have been put into exile. The jobs include all of the ones listed above. You start out as a commoner and work your way up until you get to blacksmith. Courtship: BlizzardWings court with each other at age 8-260. At eight they are considered young adults. The BlizzardWings die at age 450 years old. Males bring females nest supplies, food, and gems to gain her trust. After that, they will be considered mates. During the mating season, males will become black with their extra color. Males will grow larger as well. Females will become spruce green with their extra color. Eggs take six years to incubate in ice. Gestation period is two years. Growing up: Baby dragonets need as much food as possible. At age six, they will start growing their spikes and their wings will start growing again, which is very painful. During this time they will also earn their extra set of teeth(permanent). Again, very painful. When a Blizzardwing dies, it becomes ice. Welp, that's it. Boy, to much. -Wish the random tribe Dragon